


sour like a unicorn frappucino

by AngelycDevil



Series: Елена [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Recovering!Bucky, Sam is the best bro, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: His best friend in the entire universe has returned. It's a damn pity that Steve hasn't seen him since.





	sour like a unicorn frappucino

He only sees her.

It’s ridiculous, Steve knows. To be jealous of a girl…a child, really.

But he sees her for hours. They sit in his cell for hours doing _nothing_ , but he won’t let Steve anywhere near him. He chooses her, over and over again. She didn’t even want him! She hated him. It took Steve months to talk her into helping them find Bucky…and now, they’re thick as thieves.

And when Steve asked her about it, she just smiled and mumbled something about being the adult.

Steve tries not to wallow on it. After all, it’s not like Bucky is _his_ …but he is, you see?

Bucky is _his_ friend. _His_ best friend. Before anyone else. Before the girl was even born.

And yet—

Steve sighs deeply, curls further into Sam’s shoulder and tries to pay attention to the movie on the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
